


The Miniscule Things

by Aero_Dragneel15



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (when is Steve not kind of a dick), Child Abuse, Childhood Trauma, Civil War Team Iron Man, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Inifinty War destroyed my Soul, Loosely-Canon, M/M, Multi, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Original Universe, Original work - Freeform, Parent Stark/Strange, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Pre-Iron Man 3, S.H.I.E.L.D Agent Happy, So I turn to fanfiction to comfort my sorrows, Steve is kind of a dick, Superpowered-Preteen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-08 08:18:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17383007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aero_Dragneel15/pseuds/Aero_Dragneel15
Summary: When an accident brings 11-year old Stanford Nobel to Avengers Tower, the boy is shocked to say the least to be around the people that have saved the world.Between budding feelings for a sorcerer and his "son" Tony Stark has a lot to hold on to. Especially when the later is seemingly attracting a lot of unwanted attention from his "problem".





	1. Chapter 1

Sitting in the cold plastic chair in nothing but a t-shirt, shorts and socks, both littered with ash and soot, Ford rubbed his arms in an attempt to keep warm in the hospital room.

He glanced up at the doctors and nurses wandering back and forth through the corridors, seemingly waiting for someone.

Ford wiped his nose with the back of his hand as he drew his knees up to his chest. Between tonight and being alone, all he wanted was his mother.

_ 'Mommy...'  _ Ford muttered, voice quivering.

Minutes turned into hours, as the boy had dozed off in his chair. A gentle shake of his shoulder brought him out from his slumber.

"Ford, right?"

The boy found himself looking at a young woman with short auburn hair and brown eyes. She was dressed in a suit, holding a folder under her arm and a briefcase in another.

He gave a nod.

"Well Ford, I'm Donna. I'd like you to come with me," she said.

Ford shook his head, "My Mommy's still here."

"Well you're obviously cold, and probably hungry too, right?"

Ford still shook his head. "Wanna stay."

Donna sighed as a sad smile spread across her features. "Tell you what sugar, I'll run down to the cafeteria and see if they have anything you'd like, okay?"

"...okay..."

Donna gently ruffled the boy's hair before turning in the direction of the cafeteria.

That Donna lady seemed really nice, maybe even nicer than his mother.

Ford shook himself of those thoughts. What was he thinking? What his mother did for him was for his own good, all she did was look out for him, what could be nicer than that?

"Ford?"

Walking towards him, was Dr. Hornet, the doctor that he'd been seeing since he could remember. He was a relatively tall man with salt and pepper hair, green eyes, and a goatee.

"Hi Doc." Ford said.

"What are you doing here so late in the night? What happened to your clothes?" Dr. Hudson looked around the eerily empty hospital. "Where's your mother?"

Ford's head dropped and his voice got low. "Our... house burned down. I-it was my fault, I wanted to do something nice for Mommy when she got home a-and," his eyes started to burn with welling tears. "s-she got mad at me when I used the stove without permission and she sent me to my room."

"So you didn't turn the stove off?"

"I didn't mean to leave it on!" Ford cried. "I-it was an accident, I swear!"

"Hey, hey, calm down." Dr. Hudson knelt down and reached a hand out to comfort the boy, only for the boy to flinch away from it.

"S'my fault..." Ford muttered. "I shoulda just went to my room like Mommy wanted me to."

It was obvious the boy was distraught, terrified even. He'd watched the boy come in with bruises, broken bones, and smelling of smoke and booze at times, but this time, was different.

"Did your Mommy come to the hospital too?"

Ford gave a nod. "I couldn't go with her soI had to stay here and wait."

"I see... I'll go see if–"

"Could you stay with me? Please? I don't want to be alone anymore."

Gentle blue eyes met sad brown ones. Dr. Hudson sat down beside the boy, rubbing his back reassuringly. "You'll be okay, kid."

 

 

* * *

 

 

Ford was lead into a room that had the lights dimmed with a rhythmic sound of a heart monitor going.

"There she is Ford," Dr. Hudson didn't want to show him this. The woman was clearly on her deathbed, being an alcoholic with a drug problem would put anyone in her place. She'd made her choices.

So why was this kid so attached to her still?

"Momm– Mother?" Ford mentally scolded himself. She's never liked the name "Mommy" that was reserved for good kids. "Y-you have to wake up."

Her face looked... peaceful as she slept. A stark contrast from the cold empty expressions he'd seen in his days of living. But… this scared him.

“Kid… the doctor say she’s not going to wake up. Not for a while,” Dr. Hudson said. A little part of him felt good telling the boy that, but it was overshadowed by guilt.

“N-No. She’s gonna wake up… she has to. I need to be disciplined for what I did to her and–” Ford’s words disappeared in heart-wrenching sobs. This woman was all he’d known. She couldn’t just up and die like this could she?

Dr. Hudson made his way over to the boy and put an arm over his shoulder, only for him to rip himself free and hold tightly onto the unconscious body in front of him. 

Dr. Hudson sighed,  _ ‘I’m sorry Ford.’ _

He produced a device from his coat pocket and stepped closer to Ford. He jabbed the device into his neck, his sobs quickly falling silent. “But I have a job to do.”

Dr. Hudson threw the boy over his shoulder and before he left, he turned back to the woman in the bed. “You on the other hand? I don’t regret what happened to you. Had it not been for tonight, I would have killed you my self.”


	2. Safety

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For my first story, I'm actually happy that it got 50 hits. Thanks to all of you that read the first chapter, I hope you like this next one. Quick question; at what point in the span between Pre-Ironman 3 to Age of Ultron should Dr. Strange come in?

The final thought on his mind was her, and only her. Her soft features seemed to be even further highlighted by the moonlight.

 

Ever since the battle of New York, he’d only thought of Pepper. She was his everything, the reason that he stayed as Ironman in the first place. But why couldn’t he shake this feeling of dread.

 

J.A.R.V.I.S had diagnosed it as PTSD. ANd who was he to argue? Being held captive in a cave for three months with no chance of seeing the light of day again or sacrificing yourself to stop a nuke from decimating all of New York City would do that to a person.

 

That’s why he was in his workshop, building yet another Iron Man Armor at 2:00 AM.

 

 **_“Sir, you have a telephone call.”_ ** J.A.R.V.I.S’s voice seemed to echo throughout the room.

 

“Let it go to voicemail,” Tony muttered.

 

**_“It’s from an unregistered number, Sir.”_ **

 

Tony sighed. “Answer it.”

 

“Evening Mr. Stark, I–”

 

“What do you want? I’m actually pretty busy right now, you know, saving the world and things like that,” Tony said.

 

“I’m Detective Olsen from the New York City Police Department, and–”

 

“Olsen? Like the twins? Y’know, I don’t think I’ve ever seen you or your sister in any buddy cop films but I think–”

 

The detective growled, “I don’t know who you think you are, but I have three dead officers and a traumatized child on my hands and I do not have time for your shit Mr. Stark.”

 

Tony raised a brow. “What’s that got to do with me?”

 

“If you listen to me I can explain. Long story short this kid we found is apparently the result of some sort of DNA-testing or some crap. Apparently he’s been missing the last year and a half after his mother died,” Detective Olsen explained.

 

Tony leaned back in his chair, a hand raking through his hair. “What’s that have to do with me?”

 

“The child’s mother, Chelsea Nobel, named you on his birth certificate,”

 

That name… it sounded familiar, but he couldn’t place it. Sure, he’d slept around with plenty of women before Pepper, but why did this one pull at his heartstrings so much?

 

“Mr. Stark?”

 

“Yes– what is it?”

 

“What do you want to do about this?” Detective Olsen said.

 

“I’ll have to think about this…” Tony muttered.

 

“He’ll be kept–”

 

The call ended.

 

Her. It was her! In some science conference some years ago, he was approached by a bright, young woman who had an interest in his idea of the arc reactor and... other things. Chelsea was the first woman other than Pepper who he felt a genuine connection with, but one day she just up and vanished.

 

But… something still nagged at the back of his skull but he didn’t know what.

 

 **_“Sir, are you feeling alright? I’m getting an increase in your heart rate.”_ **J.A.R.V.I.S said.

 

“I’m fine.”

 

**_“Would you like me to contact Miss Potts?”_ **

 

“No. But… pull up all you can on Chelsea Nobel,”

 

**_“Right away, Sir.”_ **

 

* * *

 

A whole year…

 

A whole year he spent in that hellscape. Being jabbed with needles, becoming a guinea pig for their stupid combat tests, being used as a human motherboard for crying out loud.

 

But… Juvie was a god send compared to that place.

 

At least at first.

 

His “cellie” as he’d learned to call them kept pretty much to himself, but other inmates didn’t give him that same courtesy. Sure, their punches didn’t hurt as much compared to that of a freaking robot fist slamming into you, but they still hurt.

 

Ford did everything he could to try and stay under the radar, even starving himself in an attempt to keep from getting jumped. His sleep was plagued by nightmares that woke him up screaming in the middle of the night, which just agrivated the other kids more.

 

The boy sat on the top bunk, sniffling quietly. His weakened body shivering from the lack of sleep and a good meal. He jumped at the sound of footsteps, seeing a guard at the cell door. “You got a visitor.”

 

Ford blinked. Who would come to see him? He didn’t have anyone left.

 

“You coming or do I have to drag you from that bed?” the guard growled.

 

For let out a little squeak as he scurried down from the top bunk and trailed behindthe guard. Questions ran through his head a million miles a minute as he was lead down the halls until they reached the front of the place. He was dragged into a storage area where a backpack was thrown at him without warning. “There’s all your crap, someone’s at the front waiting for you.”

 

Ford numbly swung the bag over his shoulder, wincing slightly as it came in contact wih one of the many welts there. Despite him never even bringing anything in with him, it was surpisingly full.

 

Despite not ever leaving the cell block, he wandered the building for at least fifteen minutes before finding the door labeled ‘lobby’. He froze dead in his tracks when he saw a man in an expensive suit, angliy speakinh to the elderly man behind the front desk, wearing a grimace on his face.

Ford swallowed hard, they weren’t mad at him, were they? He pushed himself back against the door he just arrived through, terrified of how much trouble he could be in. But he must’ve took to long, when the elderly man spotted him.

 

“Look, he’s right there!” he said, pointing the younger man towards the door.

 

Ford tensed in anticipation as his new guardian turned in his direction.

 

Their eyes met, and all the anger disappeared from his face, being replaced with his relief. “Oh thank God, Tony would not be happy if I we lost you before we could even meet.” the man said, taking a few steps toward the boy, only for him to press himself against the door out of habit.

 

“Kid, I’m not gonna hurt ya,” the man said and Ford broke eye contact, looking towards the floor. “Name’s Happy and I’m here to take you home, is that okay?”

 

Ford’s head tilted back upwards, shocked by the question. No one had ever asked his permission before, and this rather large man was asking for it.

 

“Look, I get you’re a bit… reserved if that’s the right word. But the person you’re going to be living with can keep you safe, I promise.” Happy held his gaze, kneeling down before the boy. “I can relate to what you’re going through, and it’s probably difficult for you to trust anyone anymore, but, will you at least give us a chance?” he held his hand out in front if Ford, waiting.

 

A chance? No, no, no, last time he was offered a chance, he ended up with three broken ribs. There had to be a catch, some loophole that was going to be extorted at some point or another.

 

But still… Happy’s face held nothing but concern and kindness. If this was a ruse, it was a damn good one if that were the case.

 

Ever so slowly Ford reached out and accepted the outstretched hand.

 

“You won’t regret this kid, honest.”

 

A warmth filled the boy’s chest, something he hadn’t felt in a really long time. Ford was gently pulled toward the exit and lead out to a sleek black limo.

 

“Before we go, is there somewhere you want to stop to grab a bite?”

 

Ford’s eyes started to water as his gaze lowered to the floor. Happy looked down, feeling the boy begin to slow down and that’s when he noticed the tears. “Kid? What’s the matter?” And that’s when the boy lost it.

 

With no hesitation, Ford threw himself at Happy, his arms clinging to the older man in a desperate hug, sobs being ripped from his throat. He just couldn’t take this anymore. He was confused, scared, and hurt.

 

The kindness that Happy showed was showing to him just brought up more unanswerable questions that just mad his head spin.

 

He let everything out.

 

Happy looked down, tensed at the sudden hug, but awkwardly returned the hug. “It’s alright kid, you’re safe now.”

 

That word… safe.

 

Maybe… maybe it could mean something again.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter incoming! Thanks for 200+ notes, guys I greatly appreciate it, comments too! If there's something you want to see happen in the story, I'll do my best to include it! Enjoy!
> 
> -Aero D.

“Wakey, wakey, you little shit.”

 

Ford opened his bleary eyes, finding him sitting strapped to a chair. “Doc?”

 

“Ah, there you are. Sorry, but the good doctor stepped out so I could talk to you about your new home.” said the man standing in front of him.

 

New home? Ford’s eyes darted left in right. He wasn’t exactly  what you’d call a home, unless drab gray floors and walls with a single window the new lifestyle.

 

“W-where am I? Who a-are you?”

 

“People call me lots of things. But you kid, you can call m Stane.”

 

Ford swallowed hard, flexing his arms in an attempt to figure out the tightness of his restraints. If he could just

 

“Don’t bother kid, we already took care of your little ‘affliction’,” Stan said. He walked over and examined the boy closely, grabbing his chin and staring him right in the eyes.

 

“Of all the things you could’ve gotten, you got  _his_ eyes.” Without warning, a fist came across the boy’s face, nearly sending the chair tipping over had Stane not grabbed it.

 

The boy’s whole skull rang from the pain and blood began to dribble from his nose. Ford looked at the man in horror.

 

“Now, first things first. You’re not going to be going anywhere for a while. If you’re going to be staying here, I don’t want to hear a word out of your mouth.”

 

Ignoring the order, Ford opened his mouth again, and another punch sent him backwards, making his head collide with the hard concrete floor. He let out an unintelligible cry as he fell and lay on the ground with the taste of blood in his mouth as well as running down his throat.

 

“I would hope that you’ll listen, since I wouldn’t want to kill my greatest creation.” Ford watched Stane’s feet shuffle towards a cart and make their way back towards him. A foot firmly planted itself on his chest, knocking the wind out of him and crushing him. In Stane’s left hand was a dangerously thick needle and in the other, he held some kind of device.

“Surprised about this little number? Picked it up from a good friend of mine.” The device lit up and a bright blue flame spouting from the end. “Welcome home Stanford,” He brought the flame closer to his Ford’s body.

 

_“AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!”_

 

 

* * *

 

 

Ford’s eyes shot open feeling the pain of the flame being dragged across his body. He felt hot, constricted, suffocating. He needed to get away, he wanted the pain to stop.

 

Suddenly, he felt someone grab his shoulders. He screamed and tried to get away..

 

“Stanford! Stanford! It’s just a nightmare, wake up!” Tony said. Still, Ford wrenched himself from Tony’s grip and threw himself on the floor. The boy scurried into a corner, whimpering and crying.

 

“P-please… n-no more… it hurts… i-it hurts…” Ford whimpered.

 

For Tony, it was almost like watching himself. That same panicked breathing, the fear radiating off him. He took a few steps closer to the boy, freezing when Ford cowered at his movement. Instead he sat down in attempt to appear as less threatening as possible.

 

“Stanford,” Tony said, “I’m not gonna hurt you, kid.”

 

Yeah, because him cowering in the corner, begging to not be hit made him know that. Whatever this kid dreamed about, whatever he went through in that year terrified him.

 

Tony knew that feeling.

 

“Kid. I may not know what you could’ve went through. But I can tell you don’t feel safe, is that right kid?” Tony asked. Even through the shadows he could make out the shift of Ford’s eyes. “It feels like you want to know that you’re safe, that nothing else is going to hurt you, but you don’t know how long it’s going to last.”

 

Ford had stopped crying, his sobs dying down to meek whimpers and sniffles. That was a good sign.

 

“When… I went missing, I didn’t think anyone was going to come for me either. I thought I’d spend my last days wandering the desert. But here I am,” A sad smile spread across his face. “I decided to spend the rest of my life helping people. Either as Iron Man, or as Tony Stark. So, as Tony Stark, as Iron Man, I promise that I’ll keep you safe.”

 

Ford blinked, the only light coming from the hallway and the bright glow of Tony’s Arc Reactor. This was the second person to tell him that. He didn’t know whether to be cautious or not. Both Tony and Happy seemed nice enough, but could this really be somewhere he could be safe? Who was to say Stane wouldn’t send someone after him, especially now that he was with Iron Man of all people?

 

“J.A.R.V.I.S, what do I have planned for tomorrow?” Tony asked.

 

**_“A meeting with the Board of Directors, Sir, per Miss. Potts’ request,”_  **J.A.R.V.I.S said.

 

“Cancel it and shoot a message over to Happy, we’re going on a trip.”

 

**_“Right away Sir.”_ **

 

“...Ford.”

 

“What…?” Tony was surprised to even hear the boy speak. And that surprise gave Ford to speak again.

 

“...M...My n-name…”

 

Tony pondered the statement before it clicked in his mind. “Oh, you prefer that as a nickname.” Not risking the chance of getting punished for speaking, Ford simply nodded. “Okay, then ki– Ford. If… you ever want to talk to me or Happy, or Pepper, hell, even J.A.R.V.I.S, we’re here. We won’t punish you for speaking.”

 

Ford didn’t meet his gaze. Even if Tony was okay with his voice, Stane certainly wasn’t. And when he found him again, he’d probably end up with a worse punishment than being burned. Not to mention the more he spoke, the worse his punishment would be.

 

“If you don’t want to go back to bed, why don’t you come with me? I know what helps me get my mind off things,” Tony stood up and held his hand out for the boy.

 

Ford looked between the man and his hand, slowly reaching up to accept. He followed Tony through the large Malibu estate and hesitantly downstairs into his workshop. But when he did, his eyes went wide in silent wonder.

 

So much machinery and technology filled the room. Ranging from sketches of armor or some of the inner workings of it. But that wasn’t as shocking as the actual armor, each suit standing behind a sheet a of glass.

 

Tony just watched as Ford made his way over to the case of suits and placed his hands on the glass. He seemed… at home.

 

“M-Mr. Stark?”

 

“Yeah, kid?”

 

Ford wanted to tell him. But he didn’t know how to bring it up with words. Instead he opened his palm, allowing a surge of blue, green, and silver to cover his arm, leaving Tony shocked. It was reminiscent of the Iron Man armor, but it looked sleeker, almost like it was a part of his skin.

 

Oh boy, this was going to end up a bigger handful than he thought.


End file.
